Movie Night
by KaitieD
Summary: After another long work day, all Clint and Phil want is to relax and watch a movie together.


Phil groaned as he walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He thought the day would never end and he was so happy to finally be home. Shedding his coat and tie in the entryway, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag before walking towards the kitchen where he assumed Clint would be.

"Honey, I'm home" he called out as he rounded the corner.

"Well it's about time" Clint said, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island and paging through a magazine grumpily. He didn't even look up.

"I'm sorry babe" Phil said, walking over to him. "I know I was supposed to be back earlier, but you know how those meetings can be. Fury wouldn't let me leave until we had covered everything at least twice. I swear, I don't know how some of those recruits even made it into SHIELD…"

Clint sighed and leaned back against Phil, who wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I'm sorry, I just missed you. I feel like we haven't gotten much time together. I've only been back a few days and I'm heading out again tomorrow night –"

"I know" Phil said, kissing the top of Clint's head. "That the job we signed up for though. We have tonight though, so let's make the most of it."

"You're right. You hungry? I could scrape something together if you want to shower?"

"Nah" Phil answered, "I grabbed a leftover bagel on the way out of the office. Let me just change and we can make some popcorn for the movie?"

"Sure, sounds good. Get going" he said, smacking Phil on the ass as he walked past to make his way upstairs.

As Phil changed from his suit into a pair of sweats and a comfy old t-shirt, Clint microwaved some popcorn and dumped it into a large bowl with plenty of extra butter and salt, just the way he new Phil liked it. Settling himself on the couch in the den, he waited.

Phil came down the stairs and plopped down next to Clint. Grabbing the remote, he got to their Netflix queue and started flipping through the movies on their list.

"What do you feel like? We could watch Dead Silence; I've wanted to watch that again recently."

"Uh, no" Clint said, barely suppressing a shudder. "You know I don't like any of those creepy ass dolls or puppets."

"Wuss"

"Shut up" Clint said, sticking his tongue out. "How about Thanks for Sharing? It's supposed to be good."

"Uh, I actually watched it last week."

"Oh come on! You knew I wanted to see it."

"Sorry! You were gone and there was nothing else good on. It was kind of a downer, if it makes you feel better" Phil said, hoping not to start another argument. They were both tired from being overworked and their fuses were short, though they didn't want to keep being so short with one another.

"Fine, whatever" Clint huffed. "What else?"

"Fast Five? I know you never pass up Vin Diesel"

"Hm, true" Clint said, perking up a little. Phil looked over at his lover and gave him a pouty look. "Oh shush, you're twice the man he could ever be" Clint said consolingly. "I wouldn't look at him twice if he was in the same room with you."

"Oh, I think Machete 2 is on here" Phil said. "You wanted to see that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, looks like it'd be fun. I didn't see the first one though."

"I don't think it will matter" Clint said, "I doubt you'll be lost."

Finally having chosen a movie, Phil pressed play while Clint shut off the lights and they snuggled together in front of the tv's glow. Phil reached for the popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, but couldn't reach without moving Clint's head from his lap.

"Can you grab that?"

"But I'm so comfortable" Clint protested.

"Well either way you're going to have to move" Phil pointed out. Clint sighed at reached over to grab the popcorn, sitting up a little so he could hold it on his lap. Grabbing a handful, he munched away while Phil moved to grab the tub.

Clint held it tightly, wanting to keep it where it was. It was stupid, but he hated when other people held the popcorn. He just liked having it in front of him and not having to reach over in front of someone else.

"Let me hold it, then you can lie back down" Phil suggested.

"Nah, I got it" Clint said.

"Really, it'll be easier that way" Phil insisted, tugging on the bowl.

"No, that's ok" Clint said again, pulling it back towards him.

A brief tug-of-war ensued with the both of them fighting for control over the bowl, neither paying attention to the beginning of the film. The struggle grew until Clint let go suddenly, causing Phil to pull it towards himself to hard and the popcorn went flying, covering the couch and floor.

Clint and Phil both glared at each other for a moment after seeing the mess, but then both broke into laughter. Their exhaustion catching up with them, they laughed until they both had tears in their eyes and they apologized for the way they had been acting.

"We should probably clean that up, huh?" Phil said.

"I suppose so" Clint said, wanting to do pretty much anything but that.

"Or we could just leave it for tomorrow…"

"That sounds like a much better idea."

"But we can't just sit here and watch a movie with it all over."

"True. So we could just go occupy ourselves somewhere else" Clint said with a sly smile.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Phil asked with a smile, having a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Why don't you just follow me and I'll show you" Clint said, taking his hand and pulling Phil up off the couch. Leading him upstairs to their bedroom, he laughed at the trail of popcorn that fell from their clothes on the way.


End file.
